There are a number of software applications that gather and index data from computer files on a system. For example, search engines often index data from multiple files and utilize the indexed data to quickly search for specific file content within the files. Various applications used for data loss prevention, spam filtering, content management, archiving, and backup purposes may also generate and utilize indexes of files on a system. Often, each application that uses a file index must generate the file index separately from other programs. Accordingly, a number of different applications on a system may each index the same program files.
While file indexes may enable processes, such as searches, to be conducted in an efficient manner, creating the file indexes often uses a significant amount processing resources. Many files cannot be directly parsed to create an index. Rather, the files must first be converted to a common format such as HTML or plain text. Accordingly, a system that runs various indexing programs may waste time and resources indexing the various system files multiple times on different applications. The indexing processes may also place a significant drain on the system bandwidth and input/output performance. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods that consolidate indexing functions performed by multiple applications on a system.